Lyrical Motivation
by elle311
Summary: Dramione with a twist! Most are oneshots inspired by favorite Muggle songs you know and love. Rated M for language and mature situations.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: One More Night

A/N: Inspiration from Maroon 5's "One More Night". Every time this song would come on, I would hear _Hermione_ in the lyrics. Yes, this time she is the angsty, messed up one. Enjoy.

Eighth year. Hermione and Draco are Head Girl and Head Boy. He offered a sincere apology and she forgave him again, although she had already forgiven him long ago. He has a confession and then the dream of a lifetime comes true. So why wasn't this perfect, as it should be? Some people cannot leave well enough alone. M for language and mentions of sexy situations.

* * *

**HERMIONE**

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war_

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door…_

Hermione has had it with one certain platinum blonde with grey eyes. He was infuriating, but yet she couldn't stay away.

Like a bad muggle music video, she kept seeing the very best of his attributes playing in a loop in her head...his full lips which find their way all over her body. There was one place in particular, that he lingered the longest...sucking, licking, and worshipping like it was his job. He knew this place intimately, knowing exactly what to do to send her flying. When she came back down, she'd want to lock her legs in a vice grip around that gorgeous platinum head. Those grey eyes, which in their depths she sees all the lust and love he feels for her, though she wishes he didn't feel the latter. Those strong arms that hold her all night while his body is flush with hers, even though her head keeps screaming to get out of his bed, or even better, out of his life. That chest where she can feel his heart beating wildly when she drops down on him from the exhaustion of riding him in ecstasy. Those abs, that tremble when her fingers trail down them on her way to her personal heaven. She lingers in this particular spot the longest, pleasuring him to the brink where he almost falls, but she knows with precision the point she has to stop...and then he must have her, panting and wishing for nothing more than to rock his hard, aching arousal into her dripping center and bring them both to frenzied, passionate bliss.

But why? Why was she so hung up on him? She didn't want to be. But still she kept going back.

**DRACO**

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score,_

_You and I get sick, yeah I know we can't do this no more._

Draco can't for the life of him understand why Hermione had to be so damn hard-headed. She was supposedly the brightest witch of their age, so why could she just not accept that they belonged together? If anything, it was crazy of her to not see the obvious. They were good together, so good together. He was not talking about just the sex, which left them both insatiable. He couldn't deny that they were made for one another. They were puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. And she couldn't deny that either.

It was as if she wasn't there when they had the most important conversation of his life. He offered her an apology from the heart. She blew him away by stating she had already forgiven him long ago. Then he decided to go for broke when he confessed he was in love with her and while he knew his feelings surely wouldn't be reciprocated, he hoped she would allow him to prove this truth.

His world was shattered when she immediately stood up. He hung his head, thinking she was about to walk away and outright reject him. Instead, he learned that was far from it...she gestured for him to get up. She grabbed the end of his tie and swaying her hips, led him in the direction of her bedroom and he happily followed. Before he could even process what was happening, Hermione had him against the wall, pants and briefs around his ankles and she down on her knees. But right when he thought he would explode while she pleasured him, she vanished everything on him from the waist down. She had him turn around, hand on chest and walking him backwards towards her bed. He fell flat on his back and quickly made his way to the center. She was on top of him in a flash, all clothes now vanished and riding him in slow, exquisite torture. And then she was rolling her hips and moaning and he was thanking the gods while he thrust up into her bliss and added his own.

He wasn't going to waste his time any longer. He knew what he wanted, and damn it, he didn't really care if this made him look like the spoiled, entitled brat that he used to be. He had lost so much: power, status, reputation, dignity...He was finally living his life the way he knew would make him the happiest. Didn't he deserve it? Yes, he said to himself, "I most certainly do." She was just being stubborn and frankly, he was getting tired of it.

**HERMIONE**

_But baby, there you go again, there you go again, making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

And the one thing Hermione abhorred above all else was feeling stupid. Every time she would say to herself, "I can do this. I can resist him. He is no good for me!" She would repeat this mantra until she was under him yet again and somehow her mantra became, "I can't stop doing this. I can't resist him. He is so good for me!" He was also so loving, whispering words in her ear after they both found their bliss in each other. "I am in love with you...I can't live without you...you are the only one for me." In the moment, she believed him, and she could feel the truth in his words. But then as she lay in his arms til dawn, skepticism and disbelief reared their ugly heads and she was gone leaving Draco with a cold spot where she had been.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night ._

**DRACO**

_Yeah baby, give me one more night._

Draco was finally fed up with Hermione's flip-flopping. She needed to make a decision and she needed to make the right one. He was going to help her along. But how to do this without pissing her off? If she even thinks it wasn't her idea, she will leave him forever and he would never stand for that.

He decided to do it the old fashioned way. Lay his heart on the line once again and tell her how he feels. He knew he had a tough road ahead of him. If he only had to appeal to her logic, then he knew he would have this thing in the bag. But it was worse than that. He had to appeal to her heart. So he had to plan, he had to figure it out.

Then Draco got pissed. He had already given Hermione everything: his body, his heart, his soul. Let's not forget his apology for every lie he used to believe and that bad behavior towards her when he was young and admittedly idiotic. Hadn't he made it up to her? She was pleasured every night in so many delicious ways. He challenged her mind for gods sakes! Why in the hell did she feel this way? She always acts like this is the last time, an addict gonna go cold turkey, but then again like clockwork, she's in his bed again night after night. Why did she think that being with him and loving him was a weakness? That he was some bad habit she had to shake? He wanted to tell her off, give her an ultimatum...be with me and embrace how good it is, or not. And he would not be there for her to come crawling back to like some user meeting up with her dealer, looking for just one more hit. But what if it backfired? He'd be the one to come begging on his knees, and he didn't want to be in that position. Or did he? He was about to say "Fuck it, I quit." Then he took a deep breath and decided he just needed to sleep.

**HERMIONE**

_Try to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes…_

There she was again, at Draco's door. She knocked and was about to go in but found it not only physically locked, but heavily warded as well. She thought, "What the fuck? He always lets me in!"

But then parchment appeared with this note from Draco:

Hermione,

I can't do this tonight. I'm tired of being used. Either be with me or don't. Either love me or don't. No more of this coming, then running, then coming back for more.

Get some rest and think about what you really want. You know how I feel.

I expect a decision tomorrow night.

Love always,

Draco

As soon as she was done reading it, it fluttered down to the floor where it caught fire and then disappeared. "Son of a bitch!" She thought to herself. She stomped to her room and slammed the door. She flopped on her bed and huffed.

"Fuck it, I quit. Love, I'm giving up on it."

Then her brain went into overthink mode. Love? What's that got to do with it? Why was she associating that word with what they were doing? Wasn't it just hot sex with a really hot guy? Her heart said, "Not a chance, sister. It's love...with Draco. It's also not something to be ashamed of, or feel guilty about. He was a changed man. He was worthy of love and respect. He had wholeheartedly given her what she had always wanted: to be accepted for who she was and loved completely. She knew she would be a fool to walk away from that. So she decided to stop the nonsense right then. She couldn't wait to tell him.

**DRACO**

_Yeah baby, give me one more night._

He woke and then sat up, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. There was that cold spot in his bed. The only difference was Hermione hadn't been there last night. He swiped a hand through his hair and then flopped back down with a groan. What the freak did he do? He had given the love of his life an ultimatum that he knew could burn him very badly. She could just tell him to fuck off and never see him again. He closed his eyes and started to mentally prepare himself for the worse. He was going to have to get down on his knees and beg when she decides she is better off without him. He knew he couldn't exist without her, so he had to be prepared to do what it took to make sure she stayed in his life.

**HERMIONE**

_But baby there you go again, go again, making me love you..._

That night she went to see Draco as usual. This time she was nervous, but confident she has come to the right decision. He gave her a look that said "Well?", and waited for her answer expectedly.

"Right", Hermione said to herself. She knew he meant business. He would usually greet her with a kiss, but not tonight. All he wanted now was to know if this was truly over or not. She cleared her throat and told him she chooses him, she will always want to be with him, and that she will stay and not run away when morning comes. He asks her then why all the drama, while he pulled at his hair. She knew he was definitely going crazy if he was purposely messing up his perfect coif. He wonders aloud why she puts him through this, each and every night. He wants to know if she is trying to slowly drive him insane. He reminds her how hard it was for him to get to this place of self forgiveness. He was worthy of happiness. He hoped he would not be driven into darkness again by her decision to leave him. if in fact, that is exactly what she was going to do. He was not going back there no matter what.

Hermione tells him its she that's messed up. She says she just doesn't know how she ended up in this place...so utterly in love with him.

Draco is shocked. He questions how she can say that because she sure never acts like it. Lust? More likely. But if its love, he wanted proof and he wanted it now.

She counters why wouldn't she be? She tells him she knows he's changed. He is so wonderful to her and has touched her mentally and physically in a way no man has ever done before. She knows his heart is wide open for her. She is honored he had bared his soul to her through his numerous heartfelt apologies. Even better was his future plans of happiness for them. She loved his confidence. She couldn't imagine her life without him in it.

She tells him she felt like she didn't really deserve this much happiness. She doesn't think anyone knows the immense pressure she felt, being on the run, helping and keeping Harry alive, and always looking over her shoulder. She says she wants to stop hurting him and thinking the only way she can do that is to let him go.

Draco practically shouts her name to protest, but she puts her finger to his lips and implores him to let her please finish. He kisses her finger and she continues that she won't leave him, she loves him too much. She says they are destined to be together, and she's tired of playing games. She apologizes that she's done this to him of all people. She puts her head down as she whispers again she's so many shades of effed up. With a little help, she knows she can get better. She asks him if he can put up with her while she gets the help she needs.

**DRACO**

_Yeah baby, give me one more night._

Draco is floored by Hermione's candor. He is grateful and relieved she wants to be with him. He takes her in his arms and says yes to all she has said and proposed. He knows he will follow up with a proposal of his own. But he will wait a bit. He wants to give her all the time she needs. He understands exactly where she is coming from. He remembers how hard it is to get right in the head. As long as he knows he can be there for her before, during, and after, he was all in.

Draco puts his arms around Hermione. She hugs him to her as well, then finally lets out all the pain through gut wrenching sobs. With gentle kisses, he tells her it will be okay. After all, she was now his forever. And that was all he ever wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Falling in Love

A/N: Just another story inspired by my love for 80's love songs...Lyrics from "Space Age Love Song" by A Flock of Seagulls.

This was originally posted as a standalone oneshot Mesmerized but wanted to keep all these stories together in one place.

* * *

We were standing on the platform to return to Hogwarts. It was going to be our makeup year. Finally, the war was over and life was getting back to normal, although it will never be the same as before. Actually it was better, because Voldemort was dead, with no chance of him coming back. Harry, Ron, and I made sure of that.

Everyone else seemed to fade into the background when I saw _him_. He was standing alone. He had on a blue suit, which looked a lot more casual than the all black he wore in sixth and seventh year. His platinum hair was a bit longer, and more natural. He swept a lock of hair off his forehead, and then looked at me. He nodded and a small smile graced his lips. I nodded back, but not before looking behind me. If anything, I thought he would smirk at me, dressed in my muggle rock band tee, skinny jeans, and classic black Converse. There was no way Draco Malfoy was smiling at me.

I boarded the Express, hoping to find an empty car. That was quite a possibility since not nearly as many students were coming back this year. Harry and Ron decided that they would go ahead and start Auror training. Harry promised to write at least once a week. I didn't get any promises at all for the same from Ron. It was just as well since we decided we would be better off as friends. I thought the decision was mutual, but it seemed as if Ron was upset with me. Oh well, he would snap out of it once in the thick of training, or another starstruck groupie caught his eye, whichever came first.

I was glad because I wanted to concentrate on my studies, ace those N.E.W.T.s and graduate. I almost get to the end of the train and see an empty car. As I open the door, I see Malfoy sitting close to the window and looking lost in thought.

"Oh sorry", I say and start to back out.

"Stay if you like, Granger. I wouldn't mind the company."

"Oh, all right." I take a seat on the opposite side, but near the door.

He looks tired. But he gives me that small smile again and since I am close to him, I see it reaches his grey eyes.

Now I know it's for me. I look down and I feel a smile form on my own mouth.

I dig into my backpack, and look through the books I planned to read on the way to Hogwarts. Nothing interests me at the moment, so I give up and look at Malfoy who is still staring at me.

He takes a deep breath and says, "Granger I am glad we are alone. I have some things that I need to say to you. First, I want to thank you for testifying on my behalf at the trial. If it hadn't been for you and Potter, I wouldn't be sitting here, with the freedom to do what I want to do with my life. Second, I know I've said this before, but I'm so sorry for everything. I don't believe I can apologize enough, especially to you. I would like to make it up to you. If there's anything you can think of, please let me know."

I look at him. Those eyes of his...they look hopeful and I am glad to see that in them. His eyes have always been expressive, even when he wore that mask of indifference. I don't believe I have ever been this close to him and realize how beautiful they are.

Then a muggle song on my playlist from the best decade for music popped into my head…

_I see your eyes_

_and they made me smile_

_for a little while_

_I was falling in love._

Where did that come from? I wasn't interested in him like that. I'm going back to Hogwarts to finish my education. I didn't need any distractions. But Malfoy was being nice to me, and I was feeling a bit lonely. I leaned closer to him, then held my hand out and said, "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. Would you like to be friends?"

He smirked at me, but it wasn't that signature sneer he sported all those years at school. He took my hand and said, "Hello, I am Draco Malfoy. I am very much pleased to make your acquaintance. I would be happy to be your friend." He shook my hand with a confident grip, but then when I thought he was going to let go, he gently held onto my fingertips. When my fingers bent, he kissed my knuckles while looking straight at me with those beautiful eyes. A shiver went down my spine and I may have gasped a little. He let go and I felt like a part of me went with him. I leaned back and looked at him. He had the biggest smile on his face. In that moment I saw a young, self assured man. I found that I liked it...a lot.

The next day, Headmistress McGonagall calls me to her office that afternoon. She tells me she would like to make me Head Girl, an honor I most certainly deserve, and announce it at dinner that evening. In the past, that would have made me ecstatic. I would have expected that position as a given. But to be honest, I didn't want all that extra responsibility. I wanted to concentrate on my studies, and figure out what I finally wanted to do after graduating. I needed to decide what Ministry position would best serve my aspirations and dreams. Oddly enough, lately I've been thinking none would be the best answer. As I open the door to leave, my new found friend is standing right in front of me.

"Oh hello, Draco. I didn't expect to see you standing there."

"Headmistress McGonagall wanted to see me."

I think to myself, "I bet she is going to make him Head Boy." I immediately regretted saying no. After that unexpected conversation with Draco on the train, I wanted to get to know him better, and sharing Head Duties would have been a perfect way to spend time with him. I roll my eyes when I think of how I wanted no distractions and here I was plotting to spend time with him of all people. I push all thoughts of him out of my mind and go to the Library to get a head start on some of the assignments.

I find my preferred spot in the Library and settle in. Its far in the back, and quiet. You wouldn't see me unless you came upon me and I liked it like that. I however, could see anyone that came by first. I am deep in thought and don't see him until he is practically standing right next to me. He says, "Would you like some company?"

I jump a little in my seat, and then clutch at my chest, hand over rapidly beating heart. He put a hand on my shoulder and says. "Sorry to startle you, I should have known to approach slowly. I knew you were concentrating hard since you had your study face on."

Okay, one he is touching me and two, I have a study face? How would he know that? I say out loud, "I have a study face, what does it look like?"

He furrows his eyebrows, then the tip of his tongue is between his lips. I laugh and tell him, "Impossible! I would never look as goofy as that!"

"It's actually adorable, really." Then he gestures to the chair next to me and asks, "May I?"

I nod yes and he takes a seat. He puts his backpack on the table and starts to take out his books. I think, since when does he think anything I do is adorable? This young man is something of an enigma to me. He was a puzzle I needed to complete. I liked discovering things and putting the pieces together until I was satisfied I understood it. This new Draco Malfoy was intriguing and I found myself wanting to know more.

As he looks at me, I blurted out, "What did Headmistress want to talk to you about?"

"I imagine the same thing she discussed with you, becoming one of the Heads this year. I politely declined, telling her that after the rough two years that I've had, I really just wanted to concentrate on my studies, which would already be rigorous enough. I also wanted to be a normal student, or as close to whatever that is."

I look at him and he just articulated everything I wanted this year to be.

"You're absolutely right. I told her the same thing. Although the moment I saw you when I opened the door, I immediately regretted saying no." What the fuck, Hermione? I internally chastise myself for the verbal vomit that just flew out of my mouth. Surely now he would want an explanation of that statement.

He is looking at me amused, and just as predicted he asks, "So tell me Granger, why would you regret your decision?"

Without even thinking, it's like I heave again and say, "Because I thought you would accept and I had blown my chance to get to know you better."

He smirks that smirk and I start to bang my head on the table.

He says, "Easy now, don't want to hurt that gorgeous head of yours."

My head immediately snaps up. Did I wake up in an alternate universe? Since when did Malfoy ever give me compliments? First, I'm adorable and now gorgeous?

"Look _Hermione, _don't be so shocked. I have eyes and can appreciate your beauty as well as your brains."

"Yes, I think to myself, you do have eyes. Eyes so stunning, I think I see all the desire I feel reflected back at me, especially when they get intense, dark, and stormy…"

He takes my hand, and slowly starts rubbing circles with his thumb on mine. "I'd like very much to get to know you better as well, though I imagine you'd be just like the brilliant girl that is in my head."

Merlin, I can't take this anymore. A part of me wants to punch him third year style. If he is messing with me, it needs to stop right now. I don't have time for this. But another part is screaming "Hello! Intriguing puzzle here! Take him apart, get to know him, you know you want to…"

I just say, "You know, you really have changed."

"I'm glad that you've noticed. I am trying very hard to be the man I want to be, now that my life is finally my own. I hope you like what you see so far."

"Oh yes…", I say in my head. I congratulate myself for not spewing that out loud. We've only just started to become friends. How could I want more from him so fast? Surely he wouldn't feel that way about me.

I give him a smile, then start to work again. We sit in companionable silence doing assignments until we are kicked out of the Library.

Weeks go by and my study table becomes his too. We have almost all the same classes and sit by each other. He walks me to class and always carries my bag, which I have charmed to be feather light. We get stares, but I don't really care what others think. I rather like his company and am really starting to get to know him.

We seem to be inseparable, the only time we're apart is when we're asleep in our respective rooms. That changes one night, when we're in my room studying. We had gotten kicked out of the Library again but were cramming for a test. Neither of us wanted to sleep. Maybe, I hoped, he didn't really want to leave me. At least that's how I felt about him.

Somehow, we both crashed sometime during the night. I had woken up first and realized I had slept without any bad dreams plaguing me. I hadn't slept like that in a long time. I looked over at Draco and he...he was a sleeping angel in my bed. He looked so at peace, and so right at home beside me. When had it come to this? When did I start feeling like I couldn't live without him? Because I was in this place now. We had gotten to know each other. When we took a break from our studies, we would talk about our hopes and aspirations. We even talked about the war. I didn't really know the pain and utter torture that was his life in the past two years. I realized he hadn't taken that Dark Mark willingly. Decisions had been made for him and that lead him to act upon them to keep himself and his Mother safe and alive. We'd all been through so much, but him all the more so. I was glad he was my friend, but I wanted more. How do I tell him? I'm scared but I think he feels the same way about me.

_I saw your eyes_

_and they touched my mind_

_although it took a while_

_I was falling in love._

I am so deep in thought, I don't notice he is awake and staring at me with those eyes. They are soft and daresay, looking at me with more than just friendship. He quietly says, "Good morning, Hermione. Sleep well?"

"To be honest, this may have been the best sleep I've had in a very long time. I think I slept straight through, no waking up in a cold sweat from some horrible dream that I usually have."

"Me too", he whispers.

I look at him with probably the same look he is giving me. He touches my cheek and a tear is sliding down it. It's happening and that simple gesture is telling me everything is going to be okay. I won't ever have to live without him.

He brushes that tear away and kisses my cheek, then the other one. He looks down at my lips, and my breath hitches, then I hiccup. He laughs, then brushes his lips ever so lightly against mine. I smile and then I feel him smile too. We instinctively move closer, only to be impeded by our books between us. They clatter to the floor as we both move them out of the way. He vanishes his shoes and socks and mine as well. His body is flush with mine and finally, he moves his head to touch his lips to mine once again. This kiss is more urgent, insistent. I respond with the same eagerness.

I have wanted him for what seems like forever. I am claiming him because he is giving me that chance and besides, he is doing the same. I press my lips harder to his, while my hand caresses his back. His hands go into my hair and then he smashes his mouth against mine. I open up to him, and his tongue finds it way into my mouth while he presses into me. I can't wait any longer. I start to unbutton his shirt and he stops to look at me.

"Don't stop", I whisper.

He starts to pepper my neck with kisses as his hands work on the buttons of my shirt. I have made good progress on his and am gently teasing it off his shoulders. I kiss both of them and then run my hands down his chest. It is practically covered in literal battle scars but gods, he is so beautiful.

I touch his abs and they tremble underneath my hands. He has gotten to my last button and I shrug out of my shirt. He is tracing the top of my lacy nude bra with a tentative finger. I reach back to unhook it, then let it fall away. He whispers, "You are exquisite." I put his hands on my breasts and then kiss him once more. As he starts to knead them, mine are busy as well, unwrapping him.

Belt gets unbuckled, button undone, zipper pulled down. He scoots up so I can ease his pants off. He has on black boxer briefs, and his arousal is straining against them. I feel his hand on the zipper of my skirt. I scoot up so it can come down. I toss it and his pants off the bed. Just two pieces of clothing are between us now. He puts his hand down the front of my matching knickers and softly swears. They are so wet just like me for him.

I palm his arousal over his briefs, running my hand down the long length of him and he groans. His fingers find my nub, then dip into my wetness. I want to see him, all of him, so I hook my fingers into the sides of his briefs. He scoots up once more and I ease them down his long legs. I see his hairline and gulp. Then there it is, his beautiful arousal. I feel like I will die from anticipation, then let out a moan as his finger starts to work on my nub. Seeing his hand in my knickers is probably the most erotic thing I have ever seen and that coupled with the delicious thing he is doing has me seeing stars as I start to buck on that long finger. I whine when he takes his finger away but then moan when I see him pop it into his mouth and give it a long suck.

I had been stroking that arousal the entire time. I stop and it's his turn to protest. I need him, right now so I had to take off those totally drenched knickers. As soon as I lay back on the bed, his body is over mine and I feel him right where I need him to be. I guide him to my entrance and slowly...slowly, I feel him thrusting his length into me. He groans as I flood him with my wetness. He stops just a moment and I marvel at how deliciously full I am. He starts to move again and I lock my legs around his waist. In and out, in and out...he feels so good. His rhythm is perfect as he rocks his hips into mine. I push my heels down because he needs to be deeper. He begins to rock faster, then he tells me to touch myself. My finger barely touches my nub and I am moaning my beloved's name as I fall. I am clenching around him and he stops to savor my bliss. As I am coming down, he moves faster and faster. "Fuck!", flies from his mouth as he reaches his peak. His weight comes down on me and I relish the feel of his body on mine. He starts to ease out, but I lock my legs, not wanting him to leave my body just yet. He looks at me with those dark, stormy eyes. I see love and it overwhelms me.

_I saw your eyes_

_and it made me cry_

_and for a little while_

_I was falling in love…_

Being in and making love to him is just too much. The tears start to flow and he holds me close to him. He makes shushing noises and plants little kisses everywhere he can on my face. He laughs when he tastes my salty tears.

"I love you, you know,'' I whisper.

"I know…I love you too."

I look into those mesmerizing eyes of the man I have come to know very well and see forever there. I am definitely in love.

* * *

A/N: I've posted the original video and a recent one that the group made with the Prague Philharmonic Orchestra...you made me cry, and for a little while...I was falling in love. Check out the board I made for this story on Pinterest under FF*elle311. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I Saw You First

A/N: 07.19.19 Originally a standalone oneshot "I Saw You First". Wanted to keep all lyrically inspired stories together so read it again and enjoy.

Was googling something when it showed me a video for a song I had forgotten but absolutely adore. It sparked this oneshot. See my Pinterest FF*elle311 for "I Saw You First" aka "Key West Intermezzo" by John Mellencamp. Watch the video and then read. Enjoy.

* * *

Draco was bored. He didn't even know why he had come, but it was the latest hip and happening place, the drinks flowing and the dancing hot. Key West Intermezzo was the name of the place and it was lush, warm, and tropical. It was a very welcome change from the dreary grey of England and Scotland that they were used to. Blaise told him he worked too much and he needed to get out more which meant getting back into the dating scene. Draco could not have cared less, but let himself be dragged there just the same. No one wants to be lonely, no one wants to sing the blues.

They had the perfect spot, one of the VIP areas that was elevated and private. From his vantage point, he could see people as they first arrived, and also had a bird's eye view of the bar and dance floor. He knocked back the rest of his firewhiskey and looked across the room. "Fuck", he muttered to himself. It was them.

There they were, two thirds of the Golden Trio. He was surprised to see the Weasel with his arms around someone other than _her_. The woman in question had on purple and he vaguely remembered her. "Ah, he thought, Lavender Brown, that's who she is." Potter was sitting there, entertaining a group made up of mostly fellow Gryffindors. Apparently he must have been relaying something funny, because the crowd erupted in laughter. Grudgingly, Draco had to admit he cleaned up well, especially in his Head Auror uniform.

But he was nothing, they all were, compared to her. And just like that she appeared at the entrance. She was looking around, no doubt for her insufferable sidekicks. Potter saw her and raised up his arm. She smiled and glided towards the Gryffindor group. He took the time to drink in the sight. She was perched like a parrot over Potter's shoulder, arms around his neck. "Merlin, Draco thought, what's she doing with him...she could be dancing with me." She was a vision in emerald green. The halter showed off her soft shoulders that he longed to kiss as he made his way down from her lips and then neck. The keyhole in the front went from neckline to waist. He could just see a hint of those perfect breasts and the valley between. Just one of many parts of her he knew well. It was on the path down to where he loved to pleasure her the most. Gods, what he would do to her again in the throes of passion. If he was ever lucky to have her again, he'd lock them in his bedroom and they would never leave. In his mind, she wore that particular color as a nod to him and his house. In reality, it was probably to match the eyes of The Chosen One. He felt himself harden, but that arousal had nowhere to go in those bespoke black muggle trousers that fit him perfectly.

She whispered something in the raven haired man's ear, which caused him to break out into a smile. Draco knew he would be wearing that same smile if it were him in Potter's place. Harry turned to look at her and their eyes met, and then he kissed her on the forehead.

Drinks appeared at the Gryffindors' table. Hermione gestured for him to hand her a glass. She stirred the ice in it with an elegant finger. The lonely Slytherin thought, "I want to be what's she's drinking, yeah I just want to be." Blaise came back with another firewhiskey, which he gratefully took. He stared at his pale haired friend and then followed his gaze across the room.

"Awww Draco, give it up already, the girl is obviously taken. Besides there are so many other pretty birds here, and you can take your pick." He gestured over to the bar, where a quartet of skimpily clad witches looked like they were each vying for his attention. One winked at him, then wrapped her lips around the straw of her drink. She took a sip, then her tongue darted out to lick them. Another angled herself in her chair to directly face him. She crossed and then uncrossed long legs in an impossibly tight skirt and Draco did a double take as she smiled. He thought he saw a glimpse of her lady bits, then looked away as he covered his face with his palm. The third took the cherry out of her frou-frou drink, brought it to her equally red stained lips, tongue darting out to capture it before her lips closed around it as she broke it from its stem. Tha last was dancing in place to the beat of the music, hips swaying in a dress so short and left nothing to the imagination. She saw him and puckered up her lips to blow a kiss his way.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed, then looked away shaking his head. At one point in his life, his privileged, cocky self would no doubt believe he deserved all this attention. He definitely would have brought one of them home to satisfy his desires. But a very special witch owned his heart completely now. They would never have the grace or the elegance of the one and only Granger.

Then he saw Potter offer a hand to her, a slow song had just started up. The floor cleared and began to fill up with couples. He gasped when he saw thin straps criss-crossing her back. He watched as the full skirt twirled around her thighs as they danced. Her impossibly high silver heels made her legs even more perfect. He felt like he was dying inside as the Head Auror drew her in closer and it looked like he was nuzzling her ear. She laughed and then stole a glance at _him_. Her riotous curls had been swept into an updo, but there were a few stray ones here and there. "Yes, Draco thought, he too would be whispering sweet things in her ear, before planting soft kisses down that neck.

Draco decided then and there, he had enough. He did not know when loving her became just as natural as breathing air, he just did it, without thinking. And he was tired of questioning it, because it became truth, his truth. This love was something he could believe in, fight for, die for. She was someone he could not live without and he wouldn't, not anymore. She needed to know, but he knew she did. But he had to tell her, because he had been too scared, afraid, proud, or whatever shit he had been telling himself. His head be damned, his heart was taking over. This he knew was a good thing. With the firewhiskey giving him liquid courage, he stood up and straightened out his suit coat. He swiped a hand over his perfectly coiffed hair. He stared directly at the Gryffindor pair. As he started walking, Blaise shot out his hand and grabbed Draco's wrist.

"You don't want to cause a scene, Draco. Please, give this a rest!"

Draco looked at Blaise's hand, then up at his face. "I don't intend to make a scene. But I see her everywhere, Blaise. I can't live this way anymore. I need her back in my life and it's time I make my intentions known."

Blaise let go and lifted his hands in surrender. Then he smiled and placed his hands on Draco's shoulders, leaning in and saying, "Then go and get her." He nodded to his friend and made his way down the stairs.

Draco strode to the middle of the room where they were dancing. He cleared his throat, which caused the pair to look at him. "Hermione, he started, which caused both sets of eyes to widen and for one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows to arch up curiously, may I have this dance?"

Harry looked to her and she nodded her head almost imperceptibly. He hugged her quickly and then said, "Malfoy, she is all yours."

Draco thought, "What an interesting choice of words, but yes, that is exactly my goal."

He held out his hand and she took it. He drew her into his arms and she did not protest. In fact, to his surprise she put her head on his chest. He wondered if she could hear the rapid beating of his heart as he held her, finally.

She looked up at him and said, "Harry and I were both wondering when you would come over and talk to me. That's what he whispered in my ear when we were dancing."

Draco took a deep breath and said, "I was waiting for the right moment. You know, I saw you first, I'm the first one tonight. I saw you first, don't that give me the right...to move around your heart, everyone was looking, but I saw you first."

"What in the world does that mean, Draco?"

"I think you know, Hermione. We have been dancing around each other for years. The longing looks, the small smiles before looking away. The entire Eighth year when you were mine, but in secret so long ago. That was truly the best year of my life, and the happiest I had ever been. I was a damn fool, I should have never let you go. I certainly didn't expect to still feel this way, after all these years. But then again, if I believed that crap I just spewed, then I would be a liar. You will always be the first thing I see in my mind when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I drift off to sleep if I'm lucky to do so. Then you turn up once again in my dreams. I am so utterly done with feeling unworthy...through with familial obligations and carrying on worthless traditions. I am a man finally making his way on his own terms. I need the love of my life back. I will always move around you, the center of my universe. I need to make you a reality, rather than live in this second rate fantasy for one more moment. I pray to the gods it's not too late."

Hermione looked up into those beautiful grey eyes, the ones she's missed for the entire time they've been apart. She too felt she'd been living a half life without him. She couldn't even remember the reasons why they decided to be apart, but knew she had contributed a few of her own. Brightest witch of her age, she laughed to herself. Yes, it was high time. She didn't want to waste another precious minute. She reached up and put her arms around his neck. His eyes widened as she pulled his head down to whisper in his ear, "Boy, you are my star", then kissed those luscious lips she has missed and dreamed about. He closed his eyes, and his hands went down to hug her around her waist. He felt a wide smile form. He felt elated because he knew that smile would be plastered on his face for the rest of his life. That is, if she was saying what he thought she was with that sexy little kiss. He opened his eyes and knew he was right. His mouth wore a smirk for just a moment, then that ridiculously wide smile took it's rightful place.

"Never, ever, leave me again, Draco."

"Like I said, I've moved back into your heart and plan to stay as long as you will have me. Forever. For always."

"In that case, let's get out of here. I want to take you home." She held out her hand and he took it.

He looked at her and thought, "I'm already home. He would never let go again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Girl Like You

A/N: 07.19.19 This was originally posted as a standalone oneshot, but wanted to keep all these stories in one place. If you've read it before, please enjoy it again.

When I made up a Dramione Playlist, I knew this song had to be on it. The dawn of realization, the plan of action, the I don't give a frack attitude...all to win the love of a Girl Like You. Yeah, that's Draco's fight song. So here is the story.

Kudos to Pat Dinizio of the Smithereens for writing such a kick ass love song.

* * *

_I used to travel in the shadows_

_And I never found the nerve to try and walk up to you_

_But now I am a man and I know that there's no time to waste_

_There's too much to lose_

Draco knew exactly how this felt. He had been living in the dark for so long and now he was blindingly in the light. Many things that he thought were truth was smashed to smithereens. So he was done wasting time. He was going to do exactly what he wanted. The first thing on his list was going to let the love of his life know how he felt about her.

He had to get to Hermione, that beautiful girl. The one he was never allowed to pursue but adored from afar. The one that filled his thoughts every day and his dreams at night. But this was the start of new beginnings. The war was over and the right side had won, much to his relief. He was done with just blindly following. In his heart he never wanted to, he knew it was all wrong, but what could he have done? He was marked and he was forced to do the bidding of one truly terrifying madman. Thankfully, that psychopath was dead and gone and he was free. He was going to take the lead in his life now. He felt sorry for anyone who got in his way.

He had heard that her relationship with the boy she thought was the one had gone south. She was devastated because he had been her best friend, and she thought he would be there for the rest of her life, for as long as they both shall live...but now he was neither. Draco knew in his heart that it didn't work out for them, because she was meant to be with him.

_Girl, you say anything at all, and you know that you can call_

_And I'll be right there for you_

_First love, heartbreak, tough luck, big mistake_

_What else can you do_

It was eighth year and Hermione knew Draco had changed. They all had at the end of the war. She hoped it would be for the better. She knew things wouldn't be easy. But she had always been focused, she was always one to see things through and she wanted to finish her education. He wanted to get away from his parents house, which no longer felt like home to him. How could it, after it had become headquarters for the most warped and deranged lunatic while he attempted to gain control over the Wizarding World? He too felt the need to accomplish something good. He wanted to better himself so she could see he had changed. Then maybe, he could prove his worth to her and have the chance to show her how he really felt.

Headmistress McGonagall helped him along by making him Head Boy while she became Head Girl. He thanked the gods for this good luck, because now he would be right there with her, and not just in her periphery. They would have to work closely together. The Headmistress had also told them she would rely on them to show that they could do this and be a good example to the rest of the student body. If the fallen Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess could make peace and live in harmony, then there was hope.

_I'll say anything you want to hear_

_I'll see everything through_

_I'll do anything I have to do_

_Just to win the love of a girl like you, _

_a girl like you_

He was too ashamed to actually talk to her at first, so he wrote her a letter apologizing for everything. He knew he had no excuses to hide behind and he didn't, nor did he want to. He told her how genuinely sorry he felt. He explained how when the very foundation of his beliefs started to crumble beneath his feet, he couldn't stay down and wallow in self pity. Always, in the back of his mind he knew it was crap. She proved that time and time again with the way she had bested him in all subjects. She also did that with the way she had carried herself and used magic with such easy confidence and grace. He was livid because if blood purity and superiority was so utterly false, then what the hell else did they lie to him about? His life until now was based on ugly untruths and he was just done with it. He needed to lift himself up and start over. He didn't ask for her forgiveness, just the opportunity to make things right. He slipped it under her bedroom door and waited.

.

.

.

She later knocked on his bedroom door, with his letter in her hands and tears in her eyes. She felt the heartbreak in his words, but also saw determination, and a little glimmer of hope too. She knew he did what he had to do because of the desire to keep his family safe, although he seemed to be set up time and time again for failure. He didn't ask for her forgiveness, but she confirmed she had already given it to him long ago. Because forgiveness is usually not about the other person, but yourself. It's something that needs to be done in order for you to go on without being burdened anymore by what had been done to you. She told him to please forgive himself now. He would never be able to truly go forward if he had that heavy weight to carry. She told him how much easier it would be for him to lift that weight off himself. Didn't he want to be light? He knew he did, on many different levels. She believed everyone had the right to a second chance. She was very curious to see what he would do with it.

He was overwhelmed by her response. He didn't dare hope that it would have gone this well. He saw his heart standing right there before him and it was just too much to handle. He broke down in front of her. She at first was very scared to see him so emotional. Then she really looked at him, and the pain pouring out of him made her want to help it go away much faster. She automatically went to him, and wrapped her arms around him. He was shocked at first, but then he just let it all out and cried in her embrace. He dropped to his knees on the floor and held tight to her as if his life depended it, because it did. And she never let him go until she was sure he was okay.

_People talk and people stare, tell them I don't really care_

_This is the place I should be_

_And if they think it's really strange for a girl like you_

_To be in love with someone like me_

_I want to tell them all to go to hell_

_That we're doing very well without them you see_

_That's just the way it is and they will see_

_I am yours and you are mine, the way it should be_

Their love did not happen overnight. However, every day they got a little closer. He studied hard, and did his Head Boy duties with pride. He didn't give in to taunts and turned the other cheek. In his mind he did tell them all to go to hell, and more times than he could count, he wanted to hex them into oblivion. But he reigned it all in, because he was on a mission to make himself a man worthy of her. He was very much focused on what he had to do. He didn't care what others thought. He just cared about her.

She saw that he meant every word he had said in that letter because his actions proved it. He studied hard, then eventually did it by her side in their common room or in the Library. He did his fair share of Head Duties and never complained when he was asked to do more. They got to know each other during late night patrols, him sharing little snippets of his life, and her reciprocating. He made an effort to be civil when others would not afford him the same luxury. She knew it took great restraint for him to ignore all the sneers and insults. She wondered how he stayed so calm and collected. She thought that if it were anyone else, they would have already been to point of breaking. But she recognized he was strong and the few times when he wasn't, she would give him reassuring looks or a little touch to his arm or shoulder so he would know she was there for him.

He proved to her he meant it when he said he would make things right. He was attentive when it came to her. He took notice of what she needed and wanted. He would leave new quills and fresh parchment on her study desk. He'd make her favorite cup of tea and place it by her bedside, charmed to stay warm. He'd give her a simple squeeze on the hand when he saw her worry her bottom lip with her teeth when she felt anxious. He'd gift her with words of reassurance when he knew she felt like there was no one in the world there for her. She started to feel pampered and cared for. At first, she thought she would feel lonely since two thirds of the Golden Trio decided to start their careers instead of coming back and finishing school. But Draco made her feel special. She came to look at him from a different perspective. She felt like the real Draco was finally cracking out of his shell and that inner peace and clarity made him very attractive. This made her notice everything else about him, especially his softened features, and that he was very much a grown up man.

She found herself falling hard. At first, she was frightened by these feelings. Then she summoned up that Gryffindor bravery. She wanted to be there for him too. She wondered if he could ever feel the same way about her. Was it too much to hope for? She had never wanted anything more than for him to be in her life for always. She found herself strategizing and making plans, and then she stopped herself. Overthinking was a bad habit of hers. She took a few moments to still her thoughts. Then she realized he had been saying "I love you" over and over with every quill, sheet of parchment, little cup of tea, and every squeeze of her hand. Not to mention the way he looked at her, when he thought she wasn't looking...desire, longing, adoration, lust...told her all she needed to know. She decided then and there she needed to tell him how she felt. She had noticed the changes in him. She heard what he was telling her without any words. She was amazed how he spoke right to her heart.

_I won't walk and I won't run, I believe in you_

_London, Washington, anywhere you are I'll run_

_Together we'll be_

_Inside, outside, got my pride_

_I won't let 'em take you from me_

He came into their Common Room and saw her sitting there nervously working her hands in her lap. He put his bag down by the door and looked at her curiously. Had she been waiting for him? She had this look on her face, but unfortunately it was unreadable. He gulped and waited for her to acknowledge his presence. She stood up, smoothed down her skirt and took the steps needed to be right in front of him. She sighed, and then ran her fingers along his jawline. She had touched him before, but not like this. This was electric, and shot through his whole body. It made him shiver in response. His breath hitched, then cool slate eyes looked into warm chocolate ones. She smiled and confidently declared that she was in love with him too. He wanted to break down again and crumple to the floor in her arms like on the night she had decided to give him a chance. He could not believe the Universe dared to give him what he wanted. But no, that was not the response that this beautiful and trusting witch deserved right now…

He declared his love for her too. He felt elated to finally say that out loud. He lowered his head to place the gentlest kiss on her lips. Her tender hands wove through his hair, while his hands went possessively around her waist. He lifted her up to make sure he was really seeing love on her face and as he lowered her down, she crashed her mouth passionately against his, deepening their kiss. He moved so that his body was flush with hers. She felt how aroused he was, and broke off their kiss to take him by the hand. In her warm bed, they claimed each other for the first time in frenzied passion. Then later, they took their time, exploring and learning what made them reach their bliss. As they lay in each other's arms afterwards, never had they felt anything so right as this.

Draco got a glimpse of a future he only dared to dream of. He confirmed it wouldn't be easy. But now that he had her love, he realized he could make it, especially with her by his side. He saw a vision in white walking joyfully towards him. He pictured a warm and inviting home he would take refuge in each night in her loving arms. He heard the laughter of their children. He was well aware that his gorgeous and headstrong witch would do whatever it takes to make sure he understood he was very much loved. He would make sure she felt the same. He was certain without a doubt, this would last forever. He thanked the gods for this incredible stroke of luck. He knew she would laugh and tell him he was being daft if he thought it had anything to do with that. She would say that it was all him and his transformation to someone she couldn't help but love. And nothing would ever change that.

_I'll say anything (I'll say anything)_

_I'll take anything (I'll take anything)_

_I'll say anything, almost anything_

_Except goodbye_

Well, there was one thing he definitely could say farewell to, and that was his miserable life before her. He would live in gratitude for the joy she brought him. They would be together forever, for always.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Change

A/N: This was inspired by one of my all-time favorite songs, "A Murder of One" by the Counting Crows. I think the title really describes Draco and the task he was given by You Know Who. I'm not talking about him killing Dumbledore either. It's about how Voldemort pretty much marked him as a dead man, giving him that task. He was essentially set up by that maniac to fail. Thank goodness that even though he failed, he changed and went on to find true love and a happy life with Hermione.

* * *

It was a typical day. I opened my bookshop, then left it in the capable hands of my employees. I wanted to make sure I was able to be home in time each night to make dinner and spend time with my little family. I had on the radio and was humming along to the song playing when the lyrics somehow got amplified and I heard them...really heard them.

_Well, I dreamt I saw you walking_

_Up a hillside in the snow_

_Casting shadows on the winter sky_

_As you stood there counting crows_

_One for sorrow, two for joy_

_Three for girls and four for boys_

_Five for silver, six for gold_

_Seven for a secret never to be told…_

I was stopped in my tracks. I had to sit down and catch my breath for a moment. Because somehow, I was transported back to just after the war. I thought about the sorrow of so many lives lost, especially of my fellow students. I thought about joy, and the relief in knowing the one that started it all, the one that shall not be named, was finally dead and I had a hand in bringing his demise. I thought about the girls…Ginny, Luna, Pansy, Daphne, Astoria, and even Lavender. I thought about the boys…my best friends Harry and Ron and later new friends Blaise and Theo. I thought about silver and gold and the silly rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. And then I thought about the secret never to be told.

_But there's a bird that nests inside you_

_Sleeping underneath your skin_

_Yeah, when you open up your wings to speak_

_I wish you'd let me in._

I remember that day as if it was yesterday. It was after we started our make-up year at Hogwarts. I was in the library, studying in what I deemed my area, way in the back and somewhat secluded. I glanced up and saw him by a bookshelf. After a few moments I looked up again and he was still there, leaning against it with his arms crossed and staring at me. I sighed, then said, "May I assist you, Malfoy?" He looked like he was pondering my question. He was a little apprehensive, then squared his shoulders and confidently walked in my direction.

"Yes Granger, may I have a moment of your time?

I gestured for him to sit down. He looked around and then cast a silencing spell.

"I hope you don't mind, but what I have to say is for your ears only."

I nodded and then words came out of his mouth that I thought I would never hear. He said, "First of all, I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. I apologize for every transgression you've suffered because of my stupidity and misinformation I was led to believe was truth. I can't help how I was raised, and I'm not using this as an excuse, but I've truly seen the light. Those lies made me form opinions that I should have formed on my own. Had I done that, I wouldn't have wasted so many years and then saved myself from much trouble and heartache. I also want to thank you for showing me compassion and mercy when I didn't deserve it. You helped save me from a stint in Azkaban although I most certainly deserved to go.

I put my hand on his arm and immediately said, "No _Draco_, you did not. You had no choice, you were being dictated to by a madman who set you up for failure time and time again. You did what you had to do because of it. But now he's gone, and you now can think of what you want and what you need. You're free to…

Then he took my hand and cut me off by saying, "Yes Hermione, I am free. Able to finally think for myself and that's why I'm here now, with you."

I gulped, having no idea what I would remotely have to do with anything pertaining to him. I gestured for him to continue.

"I'd like to make it up to you, Hermione. I feel like I am alone here, and somehow it seems you are too with Potter and Weasley not here. I know I have absolutely no business asking, but I would very much like to start over with you. We may never be friends, but I'd like to try. Do you have it in your heart to forgive me and try as well?"

_Oh, you don't wanna, you don't wanna waste your life, now darlin'_

_Change, change, change…_

I looked at him, his grey eyes filled with so much hope. That was infinitely better than what I saw in them before the war which was desperation and despair. He looked so much better too, not the gaunt, thin boy with dark circles under his grey eyes. I thought he would never know this, but now was the time to tell him.

"Yes Draco, I can try. But you don't need my forgiveness, you already had that, you just didn't know it. I never thought I'd ever have the need to tell you either, given we were always on opposite sides, so to speak. I am going to let you in on a little secret…the one person that you need forgiveness from is not me or anyone else. It's you, you need to forgive yourself. From what I'm hearing, it sounds like you're ready too."

I remembered him looking at me wide eyed, and then he broke down, gripping my hand a bit tighter. I took my hand away and he looked at me like his world was crumbling. I cast a Notice Me Not spell and then made shushing sounds and wrapped my arms around him. This made him sob harder, but then he put his arms around my waist and held on like his life depended on it. It made me cry, and then I held on to him as if my life depended on it too.

It turns out that it most definitely did depend on it. We made a sincere effort to be friends. He became my partner in many crimes: studying, eating in the Great Hall, cramming for tests, and going to Hogsmeade on weekends. It was so easy to become his friend, and then it was easier to become more…As much as he was at ease in bullying, spewing snide remarks, and being an all-around shitshow in his younger years, oh my, had he changed. He had become the kindest, gentlest being with a huge capacity to love.

I was so grateful to be the recipient of all of it. So here I am, years later. My typical day consisted of only things I loved which was working at my bookshop and making a happy home for the ones I loved the most. I learned that doing anything else was a waste of time and life was too short for that.

I was wiping away the last of my tears when Draco came in with our son on his hip. A look of concern covered his gorgeous face. "What's the matter, love? Let me put Scorp in his room and I will be right back."

I shook my head no and opened my arms and he immediately came to me. I hugged him and Scorpius close, then started to cry again. "Oh, it's nothing really…actually, it's something truly remarkable. I was just thinking about how far you've come, and how because of that change, we are here, right now, in this happy home. And the only thing I have to worry about is whether or not we should have chocolate pie or ice cream for dessert since I know how much you crave your sweets."

Draco gave me a kiss and then a smile that reached those gorgeous grey eyes. "I would never have done it without you by my side, Hermione. You and the look you give me every time you look at me."

"And how do I look at you?"

"Like a man worthy of your love."


	6. Every Little Thing She Does

Chapter 6: Every Little Thing She Does

A/N: Muggle Draco Malfoy sees this girl. She is unlike any girl he has ever known. Something about her...and he thinks to himself every time he sees her, Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic. (Yup, we are going there!) Oh, if he only knew the truth about Hermione Granger.

Thank you Gordon Sumner aka Sting for a song that may just be number one in the soundtrack of my life.

* * *

I have to tell the story of a thousand rainy days since we first met. So here it goes…

Day 1.

I had to get away. I wasn't ready to take my rightful place in the family business. I didn't want to be the heir of anything. So I applied to Graduate School across the Atlantic. I had the grades and people here couldn't care less what my name was. So now I am in dreary London thousands of miles away from my hometown of Venice Beach. Every day that it rains here, I long for that California sunshine, but not anything else that comes with being there.

So, I'm under a canopy waiting for a break in the rain on my way home when I first saw her. Brown hair swept into a low ponytail, classic beige trenchcoat over a white tee, short black skirt over sexy bare legs, and black patent loafers. She had a casual elegance most young women don't possess even in a city as fashionable as this. She is coming towards me and it's as if she doesn't even see me. I almost want to block her path, just to see what she would do. But being raised with manners, I just couldn't do it. So she walked on by. I want to follow her, but the rain was coming down in buckets now. I look at her and do a double take because she wasn't carrying an umbrella when she walked past me. She wasn't carrying anything she could have stowed it in and her quirky little beaded bag was too small to house that big enough umbrella for two. I just prayed to the Universe or whoever was up there that I'd see her again.

I went home. I just couldn't stop thinking about that girl. I mentally slap myself. Why didn't I say something? What if I never see her again? Even in this huge city, I haven't met anyone I remotely wanted to get to know, although many have tried to get to know me...yeah, something about my unusual hair and eye color. I inherited signature family traits that got a lot of attention. Anyway, I think it's meant to be and I pray once more the fates would bring her my way.

The next day I did the only thing I could think to do…I was going back to stand under that canopy and would stay there all day if I had to. However, someone up there was listening because _she _was on my street, walking on the other side and headed towards the University. This time she had on a long black coat with ivory cashmere scarf, over a white dress shirt, skinny, dark, low riding jeans with a statement brown leather belt. God, I love lowriders...I wasn't going to blow my second chance. I crossed the street to stand at the bus stop. Any minute now she would be coming by. I swiped my hand through my platinum blonde hair and then looked up. She didn't even glance my way. Wtf? I've been told many a time that my pale blondness and unusual grey eyes were showstoppers but they were failing me. As she walked on by, I felt myself getting indignant. Draco Malfoy will not be ignored! As she went past, I called out, "Yoo hoo, I see you." She whipped her head around and said, "Excuse me?" with a smirk on her face. So I said, "Yoo hoo, I see you. Yoo hoo, I know you see me too." What the hell did I just say? Fuck, my tongue has tripped me once again. Must I always be alone? I swiped my hair again in frustration. She gave me a curious look then made her way back to me.

As she stood in front of me she said, "If that's the best you've got, you need to step up your game."

I shrugged and then replied, "But I did get your attention, didn't I?"

"That you did", and then she laughed. She was a stunner up close. Warm chocolate brown eyes and a smattering of freckles across one pert nose. Her red glossed lips made me lick mine, and I wondered how they tasted. That caught her attention, and I heard her breath hitch a little. Ahh finally, she's noticed something about me. She shook her head as if coming out of a trance and says, Hi, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger...and you are?, as she holds out her hand.

Well hello there, I'm Draco Malfoy, and I am very pleased to make your acquaintance. I shake it confidently, but then surprise her when I kiss her knuckles while looking directly into her eyes.

She then looks at me and says, "A pleasure. But then again, you remind me of someone I used to know."

"Hope that's good."

"No, not at all. In fact, I had to punch him third year because he was such a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!"

Damn, what did that guy do to invoke such wrath? I know my face fell. Great, I remind her of an a-hole from her past. She touched my arm and said, "But you're not like him, especially using corny lines to get me to notice you."

I am grinning ear to ear. "Ah yes, but apparently you like corny!" She just gives me an eyeroll.

I asked her, "Would you like to get some coffee with me?"

I beam when she says "Yes." immediately. We go, and she gets a double shot espresso while I get my fussy venti soy latte with agave syrup and vegan whipped cream which makes her clap her hand over her mouth so she won't laugh out loud. I huffed and make a mental note to order something more manly next time.

An hour later, I make her laugh some more. I scoot my chair closer to hers. I touch her arm every now and then. She looks at her watch and says, "Oh my goodness, look at the time! I need to get going."

I'm not going to let her get away without a way to reach her again. "May I give you my number so you can call me?"

She smirks and says, "Of course." She takes out her phone and I give her it to her.

I ask to walk her to where she needs to be, but she says maybe next time.

"At least let me walk you out."

We get outside and we say our goodbyes. I go to tie my shoe and when I look up she is gone, as if she disappeared into thin air. I mentally slap myself again when I realize she has my number but I don't have hers! What if she never calls me? I really don't want to go into stalker mode and google the hell out of her name! I decide to play it cool and try not bite my nails to the quick until she does.

.

.

.

After a couple agonizing days, she finally calls! I want to act like it's no big deal that she did but then I remembered I reminded her of some douchebag from her past. I don't ever want her to think of that guy again when she sees me, so I make sure to be kind and polite. Then I ask her out to dinner. She says she's free this evening.

I feel giddy and am a nervous wreck til it's time to meet her at the restaurant. I must have changed my clothes a dozen times. I settle on wearing an outfit that makes me feel confident, which is a pale blue button down and some dark denim jeans. She looks lovely in her navy blue sweater and matching flared skirt. We dine, drink a very good bottle of wine, and are kicked out by the wait staff. I don't want the night to end and I am down on my knees grateful that she feels the same way.

"Hermione, would you like to come over for coffee?"

"I'd love to."

I offer my arm and she takes it. When we get to the townhouse, she says, "Nice place." I don't feel the need to tell her it belongs to my family. I go to make the coffee and she follows me into the kitchen where she sits on one of the stools around the island. She says, "You know, it's rather late. I think I'd like tea instead."

I grab the blend made especially for me at a tea shop when I mentioned that I had trouble sleeping. It had chamomile, valerian root, and lavender. Maybe she'd get sleepy and want to spend the night...hey, I'm a red blooded American male and a lot horny. And everything she do just turns me on.

Hermione takes the cup. "Mmm, this smells good. She takes a sip and remarks, It tastes even better."

"Do you want to know what's in it?"

"Let me take a guess, I'm very good at Potions." I give her a quizzical look and she laughs and says, "I mean Chemistry." She takes another sip and says, "Definitely chamomile, lavender for sure...a bit of lemon balm and…" She takes one final sip, licks her lips and blurts out, valerian root!"

I beam at her and nodded yes. Gorgeous and smart too, my favorite combo. I push the plate of cookies towards her. "Have a biscuit, Granger. You've earned a prize."

She takes a chocolate one and gives it a delicate bite. Oh, she likes what I like too. Damn, I feel myself falling.

Unfortunately, she looks at her watch and I know what she's going to say.

"Draco, I've had a lovely evening with you, but I've got to get going. I have to be at Oxford early in the morning and need to get some sleep."

I almost blurt out, "You can sleep here!", but I've only known her for a few days. I sigh instead and offer to get her home. "Would you like me to get you a cab or walk you home?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Home's not far."

"Are you sure, it's late."

"Yes, thanks for being a gentleman, but I will be fine."

I stand up and walk her to the door. I start staring at those enticing lips of hers. She is looking up at me expectedly and if I'm imagining it, I'm still going for it. I tilt my head down and she tilts hers up...she smiles, then starts to look down, but I touch her chin with my fingertips to make her look up again.

"I have really enjoyed your company, Hermione. Good night."

And then my lips are on hers with the gentlest touch...her lips are soft and warm. I look into those chocolate orbs and then go in for another kiss. Her hands go into my hair and my hands go down around her waist. This kiss is a little harder, and something else down below my belt is the same. Unfortunately, she breaks away. She touches my cheek and says, "I need to go. Good night."

I sigh and open the door for her. She says, "Call me soon?"

"How about tomorrow?"

She nods and then she's gone.

I flop down on the sofa and close my eyes. I will myself to settle down. I then open my eyes and see her beaded bag. I grab it and then drop it when I hear what sounds like a mountain of books clattering to the ground. I pick it up again gingerly and then shake it a little. It makes all kinds of crazy noises. I am about to open it when I hear three sharp raps on the door. I open it and there's Hermione.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot my bag." I hand it to her and ask, "What the freak is in that bag?"

She laughs and says, "Practically my whole life!"

"Well, I swear I heard weird sounds coming out of it when I dropped it."

"That's silly, and it's late. Good night again, Draco."

She catches me by surprise when she gets on her tiptoes to peck me on the lips. She's out the door in a flash before I can even say anything.

Oh yes, I'm definitely under her spell.

* * *

A/N: There is a board on Pinterest for this story, please go take a look under FF*elle311.

Thanks to the wonderful and immensely talented Tom Felton and his song "Yoo Hoo" which inspired the dialogue. Watch the video on Pinterest too.

Thank you.


End file.
